Wandering the Streets
by Sterling95
Summary: Korra is walking through the streets of Republic City, thinking about how different everything is there.


Author's Note: Hey guys, I love this pairing... but I'm afraid this story may not do it justice. Bear with me. I'll get better, I promise. But, I wanted to put it up for feedback. Ya know, to see if anyone else could tell me what I was getting wrong. (Besides the fact that I think Korra is too OC-ish and the story itself is rushed.) Just, let me know. Kay, thanks, bye!

* * *

><p>It always amazed her. The streets were so busy and full of life here. Shouts could be heard from the marketplace, Satomobile horns blasted from intersections, and chattered buzzed off the high walls. There was so much here that she'd never gotten to see inside the walls of the South Pole compound. Korra loved it.<p>

But this was her first time in the streets at night. It was so much different, lit by lanterns and slowly emptying the farther you went from the central hub. And, everywhere, couples. A few leaning against walls and kissing in corners, others walking down the sidewalk with their hands entwined. That was definitely something she'd never experienced. Dating wasn't exactly easy when you were locked up with stuffy sentries and stuffier teachers.

Something about seeing a million couples out and enjoying each other's company made her feel lonely. When she tried to think why her hand felt so empty, a face came to mind. Spiked hair, straight nose, gold eyes, brooding mouth. Mako. And she had no idea why…

Okay, she did.

It had started at her first practice alone with the firebender. (Bolin had gone out with some girls and come home too drunk and stupid to function.) She'd come in groggy, hair still mussed from sleeping, and was immediately woken up by a shirtless Mako flinging fireballs dangerously close to her head. That set off a fresh argument that had been completely expected since the two were _always_ looking for a reason to fight. Yelling led to a heated sparring match… and the sparring led to Korra being pinned under him, his face inches from hers and his breath tickling her neck. For a moment she'd thought he was burning her, until she realized this was deeper kind of fire. It was different from bending, different from real flame. After a long, drawn out moment on the floor, he rolled off her and she just lay there as she tried to remember how to breathe, how to do anything really.

How had things changed so easily? Korra would admit that he was attractive, even if he was an ass. But it was more than that. Nobody, not even a sex _god_, had made her feel that way. After that day, the young woman had begun to miss him if he didn't show up for practice. Avoid him if he did. She'd even begun to hate when a girl in the crowd screamed his name. It was stupid and obvious but the avatar just wasn't equipped to deal with something like this.

And these stupid, love-struck teenagers weren't helping her right now. Especially as she felt herself getting hopelessly lost.

"Hey!" That voice. No way, she had to be imagining things. "Korra, what are you doing out here?" A rough, gloved hand touched her shoulder and she turned to meet his eyes. Mako's golden, breathtaking eyes.

It was taking too long for words to form. He was too close. Everything was too much. And she was lost. That's what she'd blame all of this on later. Simply being lost.

She kissed him. A clumsy, awkward, desperate kiss that she couldn't control. And it was all because he'd said her name, touched her shoulder, and hadn't sounded like a total jerk. But she stopped when he pulled away and whispered her name again. His eyes were different now, smoldering the way she'd only seen them right after a win.

Her pride didn't let her apologize. Besides, it was hard to find anything wrong with what she'd down when he drew her around the corner into an alley and leaned down to put his forehead on hers. "You—" The firebender stopped. After a moment he started again. "I—" Nothing, again. "Why-" A sigh. For a moment he stood there. Forehead to forehead yet staring at the ground.

"Why? Why did I kiss you?" Korra couldn't take it. "Because, for some incredibly stupid reason I like you." She saw his eyes widen. "Because, no matter how big of a jackass you are, I've wanted to do that for way too long. And I'm not girly enough to play games." A very long moment stretched out. "Now, are you going to talk, or just stand there looking stupid and driving me insane?"

She was rewarded with a crooked smile. "Am I driving you insane?" Mako drew a hand around her waist and she gasped a little bit. "Because, really, you've been making me absolutely crazy. Walking through the gym half dressed, ignoring me, wearing this expression that just… makes me wanna kiss you." His voice was husky and quiet. When she gasped in surprise he drew his head up a little, locked eyes with her, and then leaned in and kissed her.

Later they walked through the city together and Korra marveled at all the new things Republic City had to offer, so long as they were hand in hand.


End file.
